The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Origami-Orange
Summary: Kima; the Magister Asra's, apprentice - whilst humbly skilful at the Arcana Arts is unaware just how much she'll affect a certain someone who is susceptible to change. A Doctor - bent on sacrificing himself without even knowing why doesn't know just how far she's willing to go to protect him. Love, Laughter, and M rated for a reason, eventual SMUT! [Julian x Female-OC]
1. The High Priestess

**Chapter 1:**

Snapped fingers suddenly light up the oil lamps in the shop front - filling it with a soft enchanting glow of orange. The muffled sound of objects being hurriedly shoved into a sack could be heard from Asra's room - he was getting ready to leave again.

Kima leant against the glass display case that encircled a wall of apothecary drawers - soft scents of herbs and spices were almost unnoticeable now; due her having lived here for three years. But occasionally her eyes would close at the flowery scent of something new or…

"Kima, you ok?" A warm voice sounded from the bottom of the staircase - causing her eyes to flash open.

Her lips curled into her usual cheerful smile - unable to stop the warmth expanding in her chest, at the sight of Asra's concerned gaze peering at her through snowy locks.

"Do you really have to go again?" The words fell from her lips uncontrollably - instantly regretting them when she saw the pain in his eyes.

Asra walked from the bottom of the stairs to the glass display case, setting his sack on top, beside Kima.

"I wouldn't go if I didn't have to. It's...important - trust me." He said warmly - Kima noticed his hand ball at his side as if restraining himself from lifting it.

Her attention caught by the slight cool brush against her neck - red eyes gazing at from under the curtain of her chestnut hair.

Kima smiled at the sight of Asra's familier, Faust - her beautiful silver body slithered from around Kima's shoulders and down one of her arms - holding out her arm so Faust could coil around Asra's shoulders.

"Well - you'd better have remembered everything this time." Kima teased tapping his lightly stuffed sack.

Asra ran his hand through his white locks round to the back of his head.

"I'm sure I'll have forgotten something - but I'll manage." He paused - his cheeks hued with a light glow as he reached in his pocket for something.

Kima tilted her head to the side watching his hand dart around his torso - unsure whether to ask what he was looking for when she noticed his gaze glancing to her frantically.

She noticed a familiar stack wrapped in a thin purple cloth just sticking out of his shaul. Reaching for it she pulled out what she'd recognised to be his Tarot deck - smiling.

"This what you're looking for?" She held it up between her fingers seeing his face flush and his shoulders sag; a bashful smile on his lips flashing his teeth slightly.

"Yes-I...I was going to give them to you before I left." He stuttered.

Kima's eyes widened looking at the deck. "Are you sure? These are closely bound to you - parting with them…" She paused watching him pluck the deck from her fingers and unravelling the neatly folded purple cloth; revealing the cards.

"Why don't we ask them?" He suggested, gesturing to the curtained booth where they did their readings for customers.

Kima followed Asra to the booth sliding in opposite him as he placed the deck on the table and pushed them over to her.

"This should be interesting." He teased watching Kima take the cards and start to fold out three of them on the table.

Her fingers hesitated slightly - concentrating on the pull of their call; one in particular seems rather boisterous; her fingers brushing the upper left card before flipping it over.

Asra watched her with admiration; she'd come so far - to hear their voices so strongly. Whether she'd realised it or not; her connection to the cards was much stronger than even his.

His eyes peered at the revealed card; 'The High Priestess' - his face falling slightly and his eyes widening.

Kima didn't notice his expression as she concentrated on what she was telling her.

"Huh…" Kima suddenly said.

Asra's eyes instantly snapping to her. "What is she saying?"

Kima didn't miss the sense of urgency in his tone - was he expecting this? Did he know what this meant?

Listening to the words of the High Priestess as she uttered them softly through thin vines of magic in the atmosphere.

"She says...you have forsaken her." Kima paused - her brow furrowing with confusion as she spoke the rest of her words whilst looking directly at Asra.

"You've buried her voice and pushed her away. She calls to you - even now, but you won't listen." Kima's confused expression softly moulds to concern.

"Master, if you don't listen…"

Kima paused - jumping at the sound of a fast knocking at the shop door.

"Blast!" She hissed. "I must've forgotten to blow out the lantern outside." She sighed seeing Asra watching her with a sad smile.

"I should go anyway." He stood reaching for his sack before pulling on his hat and scarf.

"Make sure to blow the lantern out after you've seen to our customer - or you'll never get any sleep." He teased softly - heading for the back door raising an idle hand.

"I'll be in touch - take care of yourself." Asra's voice was low and almost sad; the door softly clicking closed behind him.

"I'll miss you." He softly whispered under his breath, pulling away from the door - before rounding the corner out of the alley he peeked round to see who was at the front door.

He recognised a silhouette of soft silks and gold trinkets; a smirk creeping up on his lips as he watched Kima open the door - unable to see her but could hear the sound of her musical voice as she ushered the stranger in.

"Looks like you'll have all kinds of fun without me." He said softly as he pulled the collar of his scarf up over his mouth and headed out into the night.

…

"I'm sorry for the late hour - but…" The stranger's regal voice sounded as she breezed past Kima and into the shop.

"I cannot suffer another sleepless night." Her face contort with both pain and urgency.

Kima closed the door after snapping the lantern off at the front of the shop - her eyes glued to the brightly decorated customer towering over everything; watching her eyes wonder the room as if entranced.

"Not at all - how can I help you?" Kima asked softly before watching her guest unravel the scarf around their head to reveal their face.

Kima's eyes widen in shock at the sight of - "The Countess."

"Please - you must read the cards for me." It wasn't so much a plea, it was more like an obligated demand; perhaps mostly due having revealed her identity.

"Oh-I-uh...of course...I-" Kima was paused by the sound of her elevated voice.

"I've heard the townspeople speak of you and your abilities - though…" Kima reeled backwards slightly under the intense gaze of the Countess; as if sizing her up for dinner.

"You were different in my dream." The countess commented lowly; a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Kima wasn't sure what to say to that; different good - bad, she didn't want to know to be honest.

"Well - I'm here to assist. If you'll follow me, we'll take your reading." Kima was sweating under the pressure to perform - reading cards for the Countess is not something you do every day - or ever even.

Sliding into the booth, Kima pulled the cards together from earlier her eyes glancing to the Countess gracefully sliding into her seat opposite, where Asra was sitting.

Asra - he would have done a better job at this; he was probably the one she was looking for…

Shaking the self-conscious thoughts from her mind; she slid three cards face down on the table, taking a deep breathe to clear her mind.

Repeating the same technique as before, she hovered her hand over the cards sensing the one with the most demanding voice.

Her fingers traced the edge of the card closest to her and flipped it over - her eyes scanning the card.

"The Magician." Kima spoke aloud her eyes glued to the card as she listened intently to their words.

"How appropriate - what does this The Magician have to say?" The Countess' voice sharply sliced through the air - Kima picking up a hint of skepticism, trying desperately to ignore it.

"You've been working on a plan - a plan you've been debating whether to set in motion or not." Kima spoke, her eyes not leaving the card.

"Go on." The Countess encouraged.

"The pieces are set in place and you seek guidance to take the first step." Kima continued.

"And? Is it...is it time?" The Countess leaned in toward Kima slightly her eyes wide with anticipation and her words desperate.

Kima's eyes snap to The Countess. "Yes."

A soft sigh escaped the Countess' lips as she straighten up in her seat her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment.

"I see."

She sounded more apprehensive then pleased.

"Thank you for your time. If you would humour me further, I have a proposal for you." The Countess slid from her seat reaching for her shaul - winding it back around her head and slender neck.

Kima followed suit if not a little less elegantly tripping on the chair before sprinting to regard her guest.

"A-a proposal?"

"Come to my Palace as a guest for a short while." The sentence alone was enough to make Kima wobble in place.

"W-wha - me?" Kima tried to reduce the pitch in her tone, a soft hue peeking the tops of her ears, embarrassed.

The Countess merely smiled. "No need to be nervous - a merely require your Arcana skills." she explained briefly.

Kima's mouth fluttering open and closed like a goldfish - words failing her.

"You will be provided all the luxuries the Palace has to offer of course."

Kima lifted a hand into her long, curled, locks gripping as they bundling in her palm.

"I-uh...of course I'd be honoured to." Kima finally stuttered seeing a piercing pleased look in the Countess' eyes.

"Excellent. I will inform the guards of your arrival tomorrow." With that she headed towards the door; Kima stumbling to reach for the handle, pulling it open.

A delicate floral scent filled the air as the countess whisked past out into the street and out of sight.

Without a second glance Kima closed the door falling back against it - her hands in her hair and her green eyes wide.

"What in flaming hell was that about!?" She exhaled harshly is disbelief - her mind reeling at what had just occurred.

"The Arcana?" Kima's brow furrowed she was sure she'd heard that used before.

With a heavy sigh she peeled herself from the door her eyes tired.

"Tea… I need tea…" Kima groaned - walking like a mummified corpse toward the kitchen.

"A bit late for customer's isn't it shopkeep?"

Kima whisked around, gasping at the sound of a silkened voice. She breathed heavily her eyes scanning the room, her hands reaching for something… anything to protect herself with.

"Who's there?" She demanded - a silence chilling the air as feint hairs on the back of her neck lifted.

"Behind you…" The voice whispered harshly.

Kima whisked round about to attack before reeling at the sight of a silhouetted figure in a plague mask towering over her.

"Uh…" Kima managed, her eyes continuing to climb the figure's statue until finally landing on the gleaming red glass of their mask.

"I doubt you'd do much damage with that…" Their muffled voice sounded almost teasing.

Kima looked at her raised hand realising she'd picked up a feathered quill, her face instantly flattening at her stupidity.

"Unless you aim for my waist - I'm extremely ticklish there." The voice sounded again - a stifled chuckle ringing from inside the mask.

Kima wasn't sure whether to be frightened or embarrassed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded her brow furrowing.

The figure's cloak suddenly spanned out as their hands reached for her - grabbing her upper arms she was slammed against the wooden post behind her.

"I'll be asking the questions around here." The voice muffled - one of their hands leaving her arm to pull of their mask.

Kima's eyes widening as the sight of Amber locks and a piercing silver eye - the other covered by a patch; deep brows arched as they narrowed their gaze.

"Dr. Jules." Her mouth moved before she'd even realised it - how did she know his face - she'd never seen the man - heard of him yes… but not seen him. Had she?

She watched his rosen lips curl into a grin, revealing his teeth.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time - so you've heard of me. I bet that witch has been spinning all kinds of tales about me hasn't he?" He hissed - his eye hooded by his large brow.

"Where is he?" He hissed.

Kima's eyes darted side to side. "Where's who?" She said innocently - her tone obviously too teasing, seeing his eye narrow but his grin deepen.

"Hmm - as much as I would enjoy making you talk." His voice purred before standing - releasing her arms.

"You seem like the stubborn type." He teased.

Kima felt her cheeks burn - her shoulders slumping with relief as the Dr. walked over to the reading booth.

She watched, as he slid the curtain open with the back of his gloved hand delicately and paused, looking at the tarot cards on the table.

"Now these take me back." Kima heard him whisper - did he know Asra?

She gulped when he turned looking at her over his shoulder, his grin clear even behind his collar - seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"Why don't you read me my fortune?" His tone playfull for someone who just broke into someone's shop!

Kima opened her mouth to object to the idea, but heard distant voices from the cards, beckoning her.

She sighed rubbing her temples. "I really wanted that tea." She groaned.

"Beg pardon?"

Kima's eyes snapped open seeing the Doctor looking her way with a quizzical expression.

"Why don't you take a seat." She said putting on a charming smile as she made her way over and slid into her usual chair.

Picking up the cards and giving them a gentle shuffle as he sat in the opposite seat.

Sliding three cards out from the deck and placing them on the table face down, she could feel the Doctor's gaze on her - narrow and intense. Just what was he playing at?

Her brow furrowed when one of the cards practically shook with dominance - demanding her attention.

Her fingers slid along the back of the card before flipping it over revealing…

"Death."

Kima looked up at the Doctor, expecting to see at least fear - it was a common misconception of the card. But instead, he was grinning...darkly.

"Death? _Death?_ " He burst into a dark laugh his eye closing, throwing his head back slightly.

"You're joking - go on then… what does the death card have to tell me." He sighed coming down from his burst of lunacy.

Kima scowled at his reaction, but her brow smoothed over listening to the soft lullaby the Death card was whispering to her.

"You're resistant to change - unable to move on… but an unexpected force is near, ready to help you transform and start a new beginning." She said softly, the voice of death was smoother, softer than the others - it soothed her in some ways.

She looked up from the card seeing a look of both confusion and thought contorting his expression. Kima's eyes following the arch of his eye patch seeing the centre of his brow curl upward - a sense of doubt worrying his bottom lip.

He merely scoffed before standing - reaching for his mask on the floor, looking into it for a short moment before pulling it over his head.

Kima could see the fine arch of the mask's beek, as he looked at her through tinted glass over his shoulder.

"You've been...accommodating - so I'll let you in on a little advice." He muttered - his voice muffled under the plague mask.

"Don't let that bastard fool you into feeling safe… trust me he'll make you regret it." His voice strained - Kima watched his stance tighten and his slender gloved fingers curl into the palms of his hands.

"Be watchful." He said softly before leaving suddenly, slamming the door on his way out, the bell hung over the door chiming sharply.

After a short moment, Kima just sighed slumping in her seat and rolling her head back against the rest.

"Ugh! Anyone else!? Anyone else want a reading or to belittle what tell them!? No?! Good!" She cried out before standing and heading for the door, locking it.

Looking at the door she wasn't convinced it was safe enough and pulled one of the chairs from the booth over, lodging it against the handle before heading upstairs - too tired to make tea.

…


	2. The Empress

**Chapter 2 - The Empress:**

Splayed out on her back and drool dripping from the corner of her mouth, Kima's gargled snores came an abrupt stop when she felt the curtain of her window suddenly flutter open - a breeze from the window forcing light to cascade down on her face.

Shielding her face with her arm and her lips smacked together, her eyes started to drowsily open seeing the tinted skies stretched over the rooftops of the neighbouring buildings.

Her body stretched cat-like, yawning widely and her tongue curling between her teeth - the thought of laying-in clouded her mind… until she bolted upright remembering what had happened last night.

Springing from the bed she slid down the ladder and pegged it to the staircase - her eyes instantly seeing the chair still wedged against the door handle sighing heavily.

"Thank the Hermit…" She groaned, slowly taking the rest of the steps down and heading for the kitchen.

After brewing herself a cup of Jasmine tea she leant against the window frame looking out into the street - thinking over what happened last night.

Was she really going to go to the Palace? Was that even allowed?

She'd heard of the gate's opening for a party of some kind a few years ago held for the Count's Birthday; though she'd never attended - at least not that should could remember.

Stirring her tea idly, her thoughts automatically reverted to Doctor Jules and his...strange visit. Unsure why she'd recognised his face - maybe she had seen him before, if he knew Asra. That would have seemed a little awkward if she was supposed to remember him…

Kima closed her eyes for a moment remembering the look on his face when he'd heard what The Death card had to say. An unexpected force huh? Wondering if the Card was referring to Asra…

After downing her cold tea from daydreaming; Kima darted around the shop getting herself ready to go, completely forgetting to grab something to eat for the day...crap.

But she'd already locked up, so she ignored the gnawing sensation in her stomach - and started for the streets.

...

It was at least a days walk to the Palace, starting her way down the market street the sun already hitting the highest peak in the sky. The heat from the walkway radiating through her flat shoes as she dodged her way through the traffic of merchant carts and bustling crowds.

"Kima!" A familiar voice summoned her attention - turning to see the Baker waving at her from their stall.

"Ya hungry? Got a Pumpkin loaf in the oven - shouldn't be too long till it's done!" He called out to her.

Kima's ears and cheeks flushed, both from the heat and the embarrassment of her stomach roaring at the sound of food.

She could already smell the sweetly spiced bread baking away… She moaned slightly looking at the sky, if she was going to make it to the palace before nightfall…

"Uh - sorry I can't I'm in a bit of a hurry. Maybe next time!" She called back to him seeing him wink.

"I'll save you one for one your way back then!" He called going back to serving his customers that crowded his stall.

Kima half-heartedly smiled, her hand grasping at her stomach trying to settle the beastly grumble from within.

"Ugh - shut up… I know you're hungry." She groaned to herself, stopping suddenly to let a cart go past before continuing.

Her eyes widened before she took another step, when she saw flecks of a black and crimson red coat between the heavy crowds.

"No - no way…" she mumbled to herself walking a little further down the street, getting a better view.

As she pushed her way through a herd of haggling harpies - the figure ahead became clear as day, it was Doctor Jules.

He looked so casual from where she stood, watching him cup his chin as he eyed up a few of the herbs at the stall he stood at.

A shadow circling him caught her attention, looking up to see a raven making tight circles around his figure above the crowds.

When her gaze returned to the Doctor, he was walking away. Kima felt her feet move before she'd even had a moment to stop and think. Following him.

Why am I following him? He broke in and pinned me to a post! Demanded I read his fortune! THEN laughed in my face at my reading! Each step she took her brow furrowed with irritation - Oh she had a few things to say to him.

She continued to follow him, getting closer and closer with each stall they passed - until a sharp squark sounded from the raven, watching it fly right towards her.

She ducked in defense as it flew over her head. Standing once more, whirling around to see the Doctor staring right at her with shock in his eye…

Uh oh…

She opened her mouth to say something...but was cut off when another cart past between them blocking her view. By the time it had passed - he and the raven were gone.

"Blast!" She groaned - still unsure what she was expecting to happen when she spoke to him - or...punched him she wasn't sure which.

Kima turned to head back toward the alley she should have taken a few stalls back.

"Miss?" A man called from the stall she'd passed seeing him sprinting towards her - panting when he stopped and rested his hands on his knees.

"This… this is for you." He held out a bright red apple toward her still panting.

Kima wasn't sure what to say. "Oh-I...thank you. That's very kind of you." she said smiling softly a little taken back by the sudden gesture.

"It's...not from...me...your friend...bought it...for you." He panted.

"My friend?" She tilted her head to the side looking around expecting to find Asra hidden somewhere amongst the crowd.

"He said, you looked hungry." He said a little less breathlessly - he stood arching his back, hearing it crack soundly before he started back to his stall.

"Wait! What did he look like?" She called out to him.

The Merchant didn't look back but raised an idle hand as he walked slowly away.

"Mad as a box of frogs!" He called back.

Kima was stood there tilting her head at the merchant, her lips repeating his words.

"Mad as a-" Her eyes widened in realisation - could he mean the Doctor.

She started to twirl back and forth, hoping to spot him… but nothing. She shrugged looking at the apple wondering if it was safe to eat - but the glistening red skin was making her mouth water.

She took a safe bite out of the flesh, her eyes fluttering close and moaning at the sweet taste of it's juice rolling down her throat.

It didn't take her long to devour the entire thing, leaving just the core - she was about to pocket it for drying later. But noticed a hungry looking hare skittering about the stalls - watching the shop keeps briskly wavering it away from their fruits and nuts.

Kima crouched by the wall and left the apple core close to where it was sat, watching it hesitate before skittering past, grabbing the apple core on it's way.

…

It didn't take Kima long to get back to the alley she was supposed to take. Starting up the curved staircase she heard someone muttering a sequence of numbers to themselves as they passed by.

"Ok so my lucky numbers are; three, six, seven, nine...three, six, seven, nine...three - Ack!"

Kima turned stopping on two steps looking down to see a woman with Amber hair chasing after pomegranates rolling away from her.

She instantly started back down again and helped her pick up the remaining groceries that were tumbling along the cobblestone - gently harbouring them in her cloak before walking over to the woman and placing them in her basket.

"There you go, I think that's all of them." Kima said absently, looking around to see if she could spot more.

"Thank you so much! That would have taken me forever!" The woman beams.

"It's not a problem." Kima said softly smiling as she walked back up towards the staircase.

"Hey wait!"

Kima turned to catch a pomegranate being tossed in her direction, catching it just before it goes over her shoulder. Her eyes meeting that of the strange woman winking in her direction picking up her basket.

"Thanks again!"

Kima looked down at the fruit squeezing the thick skin on her palm. "Score - it's free-fruit day." She giggled to herself before tearing it open and devouring it on the rest of the way to the palace.

…

Reaching the gates finally, the sky is starting to darken as nightfall approaches. Pulling the hood of her cloak down enjoying the cooler air of the evening as it dried the sunborn sweat on her brow, Kima made her way towards the gates.

She spotted two guards either side, swallowing slightly as she hesitantly rose a hand.

"Ahem - Good evening...I-uh was invited to the Palace by the Countess?"

The Guards regard each other. "What's your name?"

"Kima."

The guards smirk at each other. "Have you heard of a Kima coming to the Palace?" One of them asked the other.

"No I don't think so."

Their tone was in jest, they were either teasing or just being plain arrogant.

"Unless you know the secret code - you can't pass through the gates. So I suggest you leave."

Kima scowled - opening her mouth to say something - but a certain sequence of numbers suddenly popped into her mind.

Kima smirked. "Uh - is it, three, six, seven, nine?" She half purred with a cocky smirk.

The guards looked at each other. "Go on in." One of them said reluctantly.

Kima couldn't help but beam at her luck; truly The Wheel of Fortune was on her side today.

She watches each guards push each side of the gates open allowing her to walk through and onto a alabaster bridge - her shoulders shuddering at the sound of the gates slamming behind her.

 _It's a trap...feels like a trap...I'm trapped…_

…

Crossing over the bridge Kima's eyes are caught not by the glistening turrets of the Palace, lit up like a gateway to heaven. But by the rippling clear water that shimmered beneath the bridge.

Streams of glowing silver, glittered in the water - rippling with the stream she recognised the spirit-like serpents sliding along the bottom.

"Vampire eels." A familiar voice sounded.

Kima straightened up looking across the bridge to see the woman from earlier walking over to her.

"Strange little critters right?" She chirped leaning against the bridge edge beside Kima.

"Sure! Name anything beginning with 'Vampire' and they're bound to be the best house-pet." Kima teased, hearing the woman chuckle lightly beside her.

"Not much for animals then?" The woman teased.

Kima chuckled. "No, I love animals - most are better than humans to be honest, ah...no offense."

Kima watched the amber haired woman chuckle a little louder covering her mouth with her hand.

"None taken."

A small silence passed between them before the woman straightened up. "I'm Portia, by the way. The Countess' servent." She held out a hand for her to take.

Kima straighten up, taking her hand - shaking it briefly, noticing the rough skin on her palms and the smell of dirt and grass emanating off of her.

"I'm…"

"Kima - yes I know. The Countess told me you were coming." Portia said warmly, her smile brightening.

"Though I didn't realise it was the very same 'pomegranate saviour' from the Market." She chuckled.

Kima followed suit as she was lead over the bridge and towards the Palace.

"Did you walk here? It must have taken you the rest of the day!?" She exclaimed.

Kima ran a hand through her hair, a little embarrassed by her appearance, she must have looked a mess if she figured she'd walked here.

She thankfully managed to distract her with conversation about animals, the rest of the way to the Palace doors.

…

Taken back by the absolute elegance of the hallway they entered - Kima figured that would be as far as she was allowed to go.

Until Portia dragged her further down, lacing her arm with Kima's. Each step they took further into the threshold, Kima got more and more nervous about whether she'd be able to find her way out of this place… a sense of direction, was not her strong suit.

"The Countess will be in the dining hall shortly, I'll take you there." Portia chimed.

 _Dining...foooooood…_

Kima's mind snapped from her greedy thoughts - hearing Portia's giggle ring in the hallway.

"You look like you're on your way to your last meal. Try to relax, the countess is really quite lovely." Portia paused as they came to set of large, intimidating doors - watching her push one of them open with ease and gesturing for Kima to walk through.

Gulping - she plucked up the courage to walk past Portia, her eyes blinded by practically everything beaming with a gold luster in the room.

"Oooh - Temperance save me…" She muttered, her eyes wide at the sight of the long table that stretched the length of the room - abundant with foods she'd not even seen before.

"Woah…"

Portia sighed standing beside Kima smirking. "Yep - the cooks don't half make good spread!" She chimed proudly.

Kima was ushered into a seat right at the end of the table - trying to distract herself from the food until the countess arrives, her eyes catch on to a large painting hanging on the main wall.

Whilst Portia busies herself re-arranging the spread on the table, Kima's eyes are glued to the painting - in particular the White goat in the centre.

It's red eyes and shaul were a beautiful shade of red, crimson - actually reminded her of the shade of red that lined the Doctor's cloak. Wait why did that pop into her head… _ignore!_

Shaking her head, she heard the doors on the other side of the room open - standing from the table when the countess walked in towards the other end of the table.

"Please sit." Her regal voice cooed - even from the other end of the room, she could be heard soundly.

Kima sat back down abruptly keeping her bag in her lap - her eyes darting to the painting again, from behind the curtain of her hair.

"Do you like it?"

Kima's flushed, her eyes darting to see the Countess eyeing her carefully.

"Uh-well. Yes...and no." Kima said honestly.

The Countess's brow rose in slight surprise. "Care to elaborate?"

Kima still felt flushed, heat spreading over her face visibly.

"Well-ahem… it's beautifully painted, the colours, especially the red are quite attractive...but…" She paused unsure whether she should continue or not - though feeling the countess' encouraging gaze made it hard to stay silent.

"But the goat in the centre - whilst looks almost spiritual… it's centred in the painting and it's eyes, unlike the rest of the animals, are staring directly out of the painting. It's disturbing - a sense of power as if watching over everything that transgresses in the room." Kima paused looking to the countess, noticing the dip in her brow; making Kima swallow a lump that had instalty formed in her throat.

"I-uh...apologise, I didn't mean to…"

"No need to apologise. That was quite observant of you - and quite honestly, I feel the same way about it." Her voice sounded slightly saddened at the confession, watching the Countess' gaze linger on the painting for a moment before turning to Kima once more.

Kima's eyes darted from her intense gaze when one of the servants brought a bowl of cucumber soup and yogurt in front of her.

 _Oh sweet merciful heavens...thank you!_

Kima chanted to herself as she brought the bowl to her lips and downed it in a flash - wiping her mouth with the back of her hand seeing the Countess still staring at her…feeling the pressure to behave.

 _Probably shouldn't have drink it from the bowl… in one… Asra's always telling me not to slurp...blast._

"It's a...sentimental piece I suppose - as to why I keep it up there. He loved it - the goat in the centre supposedly represents him. I never understood it." The countess idly explained.

Kima looking at the painting again. She'd never seen the count so she couldn't possible say whether it resembled him or not. But by the way the Countess was looking at it - it seems to portray just that.

Kima's eyes gleamed when a plate of golden pastries are placed in front of her… How long did the countess want her to stay here? With this kind of food daily - she was going to get fat with goodies…

Not worrying about it in the moment, she lifted one of the pateries to her mouth - the crunch of the flakey pastry echoing in the room… feeling everyone's eyes on her…

"Tell me, Kima. Did you ever attend our Masquerades?" The countess's voice sounded from the other end of the room.

Kima didn't waste time to fill her mouth again with another bite of the pastry. She didn't know - she'd not attended in the last three years she'd been here - and before that...she couldn't remember.

"Oh I suppose you must have done, the gates were open to everyone after all. It was such a shame when they stopped - after the incident." Her eyes wondering to the painting.

Kima's crunching stopped for a moment, swallowing what remained in her mouth and wiping her mouth of the crumbs.

"He was killed in a fire that set alight in his bedchamber." She said sadly.

Kima's brow furrowed. She'd heard of his death, but not how… a little uneasy about that fact he was...killed.

"You maybe wondering why I'm telling you this and why I called you here?" The countess sighed.

 _No shit shamen… I've been on edge since we got here then she dumps this on me… what's going oooon!_

Kima whined to herself - waiting for the countess to continue.

"My plan, that you so observantly described at the reading last night - is to hold another Masquerade, in memory of the count. Using it as a lure - to catch his killer." Her words darkened, lowered, even from across the room Kima could feel the gravity in her words…

"And you want my help catching them?" Kima said without thinking - lifting a glass of water to her lips to wetten the dry pastry still caught in her throat.

The countess' eyes catch on to Kima's with a small smirk. "Exactly. The perpetrator we're pursuing is Doctor Julian Devorak."

Kima half chokes on the water, but tried to camouflage it by downing the rest of the water and sighing as she placed the empty glass on the table.

Just as he glass kissed the tablecloth, a sudden smash was heard from behind Kima - turning to see Portia's hands on her cheeks looking down at the dropped cutlery on the floor.

Kima stood and walked over to help her pick it up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry countess - I…" Portia started, the nerves in her voice rattling.

"Portia, perhaps you should take the rest of the evening off - you seem tired." The countess spoke up from across the room.

Kima placed the last fork in the tray she was carrying smiling comfortably as they stood.

"No-no not at all countess, just a case of the butter fingers I'm afraid." Portia hurried out of the room, leaving Kima and the countess alone.

Kima broke the sudden dense silence, her hands in her lap, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

"So - what will happen to him if we catch him?" Kima asked softly, clearing her throat. Seeing the sudden furrow in her brow at her choice of words.

"When! Ahem...when we find him." Kima corrected.

" _When_ we find him, he will be hung for his crimes." Her voice rang heavily in the room…

Kima's gaze diverted… hang!? Did she even know he was the one who did it!? He didn't seem like… a murderer…

Her train of thought is diverted when the Countess stands.

"Well, I will leave you to think on this for tonight. Portia?" She beckoned.

Portia suddenly round through the doors and stopped closely behind Kima.

"Please escort Kima to the guest bedroom for the night. We will await her response in the morning." With that, countess left and Portia grabbed Kima's arm, ushering her out of the room.

…

Portia was quiet the whole way to the guest Quarters, noticing the look on her face - she looked worried.

When they finally came to the door, she pushed it open, letting Kima walk in first.

The room was bigger than their shop… this was just a bedroom!?

"Holy Hermit…" She muttered, her eyes immediately welcoming the sight of the large bed… Portia's presence was the only thing stopping her from diving face first into that sea of silks.

"So! Here we are, this is your room whilst you stay here - rather nice right?" Her voice strained.

Kima turned to her. "Are you alright? You seem worried."

"Aren't you a blunt one!" Portia chuckled. "I'm-I'm fine - just this business with the Counts murderer is a little… unsettling that's all. I mean… we don't even know if Jules - I mean, Doctor Devorak - actually killed the Count. Could have been anyone at the Masquerade at the time…right?"

Kima noticed the struggle to say the Doctor's last name like that… like she wasn't used to saying it.

"Anyway! I should get back to my duties, I'll come by in the morning to bring you to the countess." She said softly before leaving the room hurriedly, leaving Kima alone.

Slumping onto the bed, she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the mattress, wrapping herself in the sheets as she rolled diagonally across the bed - stopping when her head hit the pillow.

"Oh Devil's flaming ass - that feels so good." She moaned her eyes closed wishing sleep upon herself.

…


	3. The Emperor

**Chapter 3: The Emperor:**

" _Thief...it's mine...all mine…"_

…

"Gah!" Kima bolted upright in bed - her eyes wide as she lifted a hand to nurse her head, feeling beads of sweat soak her palm.

The clear night sky, pierced with stars was still clear through her open window - but saw Dawn peeking up over the horizon.

"Well...no point going back to - HOLY HELL!" Kima wailed suddenly, toppling backwards off the mattress before peering over the sheets, seeing two bright white hounds standing by the door to the bedroom which was strangely open…

"Good-scary...red-eyed doggies…" She cooed, watching them intently - if their eyes weren't glowing and their chests heaving with breath, she could have sworn they were statues…

"How...did you get in?" She pulled the sheet toward her chest, feeling her heart hammering against her rib cage.

"Oh my poor little heart." She sighed before standing, hearing claws skittering against marble - watching the two hounds go out the door.

Kima's curiosity peaked, pulling on her flat shoes and grabbing her satchel before heading for the door and poking her head round. She just managed to catch sight of the hounds rounding the corridor to the right, before disappearing completely.

"Don't follow the scary hounds... _don't_ follow the scary hounds…" She chanted; before realising her feet were already moving down the hall, treading the path their lithe forms were leading her.

Following the corridor right, she come to another hall, following it down.

The atmosphere seemed to get darker and darker the further she travelled… the sound of the hound's clawed feet fading into the pit at the end.

Kima turned around - she'd walked so far down, the way behind her was just as dark…swallowed by a dense fog of void.

"Uhhh...not good." She mumbled to herself - keeping her nerves from shattering her resolve, as she turned to continue.

Kima jumped on the spot; seeing the two hounds sat in the nearby darkness...staring at her with open jaws, their tongues darting from between their teeth - panting.

"Um-helloooo?" Kima stood still feeling a chill crawl up her spine and tighten her skin, the air spiked - freezing her in place.

" _Good...you brought me the thief...my darlings…"_

Kima's eyes widened… a sickeningly dark voice echoing in the corridor, her feet grounded to the floor seeing the hounds start to growl.

"Oh-ffff-fun…" She grunted.

" _Mine! It was supposed to be mine! Thief! Thief! Bring me her corpse!"_

Kima's eyes snapped to the sight of the hounds arching their backs, eyes narrowing in on her and their rears in the air ready to start bounding.

Arched over them from behind, was a translucent figure of a white goat with red eyes - it's muzzle curling into a grin...

"Nooo...bad-scary doggies!" She hissed, her eyes glued to the ghost - though more afraid of the hounds growling in her direction.

When she saw the goat's grin deepen, she bolted, back the way she came, through the thick, dark, fog that threatened to blind her.

A spot of light streaked through the dark pit at the end of the corridor - hearing the hound's paws clicking against the marble not to far behind her heels.

Panting, she kept running towards the light - finally making it through, seeing the warm gold pillars, grabbing the thick curve of one - and pulling herself behind it.

Her back slammed against the marble her eyes closed and head tilted back against it as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Son of a binge-drinker. What the hell was that about!?" She hissed - instantly clamping a hand over her mouth hoping the hounds didn't hear her.

Peeking round the curve of the pillar, the hall she'd just come from - looked normal…

"What?" The hounds were nowhere to be seen either… like it was all a dream.

"Well that's not possible…" She sighed rubbing her head. "I need air." She finally mumbled looking down the corridor in front of her, she could make out a veranda head - dawn crawling it's way up the vast expanse of sky between the pillars.

She could smell the fresh dew soaked air raining in from the veranda - her eyes closing softly when she reached it, leaning on the edge and breathing in the sweetly scented air.

Jasmine - her favourite smell… most likely because it reminded her of Asra.

Her eyes fluttered open seeing what looked like a maze of hedges - something glittering in the centre, the faint sound of rushing water making Kima instantly feel at ease. The thought of dipping her feet in a cool pool was too inviting to pass up - instantly working out how to get down there.

Following a winding staircase down to the maze, she kept her hand along the left edge - following the sound of the water until she finally reached the centre.

Kima's eyes followed the statuesque fountain that towered over her - brimming with life, this small sanctuary made her glow visibly with comfort.

Kneeling on the grass, she rested her arms folded on the lip of the fountain, her fingertips softly tracing the lines of light that rippled across the surface.

Without realising it, she felt she was outlining the face of someone she knew - her eyes widening when something cool and smooth slid across her neck.

A familiar pair of red eyes dangled over her head, making her smile.

"Faust… where did you come from- sneaky serpent…" She teased feeling her slide away to coil on the fountain, peering into the water.

Kima's gaze was caught by the something rippling in the water… her hand about to reach in, to touch the shimming vision.

" _Kima?"_ A familiar voice sounded, the image becoming clearer.

Reeling her hand back from the water and flushing, her eyes widened.

"Asra? How-am-I...wait...I'm still dreaming aren't I?" Kima's stuttered wonderment was responded with a soft chuckle echoing as if distant, though appeared to be emanating from Asra's reflection in the water.

"Are your dreams usually this vivid? Or are they just always of me?" His tone teasing.

Kima flushed her eyes darting. "I don't know… both I guess - you do continuously tend to visit me in my sleep - to be honest, I can barely tell when I'm awake anymore." She sighed running her hand through her hair.

Asra's eyes seemed to sadden slightly at her words.

"Oh? I didn't realise I was hogging your dreams so often." He flushed slightly.

Kima smirked. "You're the dream bandit and you know it. So...how am I seeing you exactly?"

Faust suddenly came unto view curling under Kima's chin and looking into the water.

"Faust?" Asra said softly smiling warmly. "She may have had something to do with it…"

Kima looked down at Faust as she darted her tongue out innocently. "Hmm…"

"Wait… I know that tree… are you - in the palace gardens?" Asra's voice rippled with concern.

"Yeah, the customer who was at the door last night just as you left - it was the countess...she… she wants my help catch the one responsible, for the Count's death." Kima didn't believe it herself when she said it out loud.

Her eyes darting to the tree that arched over her… the willow tree?

"I see… getting into all kinds of trouble already are we?" Asra's teasing tone returned.

Kima scowled playfully. "You know, I'm pretty sure she was looking for you - would have welcomed the help."

Asra rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I'm sure you can handle it. Besides it won't be long until I return - you'll probably have solved the whole thing without me by then." His confident tone didn't faze Kima… she could tell when he was hiding something...which was always.

"You know something about this don't you?" She smirked slightly, her brow raising in encouragement.

Asra's eyes widened in the reflection, the tips of his ears flushing. "I...don't know what you mean. I know of the rumours - that Doctor Devorak was behind the murder of the count… but I never believe rumours."

Kima sighed - she wasn't going to get anything out of him was she…

Opening her mouth to say something Asra's face suddenly looked alert.

"I need to go - but we'll talk again later alright?" He said softly - a glimmer of sadness in his eyes before his reflection suddenly faced away.

"Wha-" Kima started to splash around in the water as if trying to swim her way back to him.

"Sure...go now - I'll just add the list of questions to the other thousands I have for you…" She sighed looking to Faust as she rested her head on the lip of the fountain, lifting a hand up and pointed at the water, pouting.

"Bring him back…" She grumbled - getting a mere head tilt in response.

Rolling her eyes she straightened up, letting Faust slither into her sleeve hidden away. "Guess we'd better head back… " She grumbled - making her way back to the room.

…

On the way back up the spiral staircase - her body froze at the sight of the Countess and Portia stood on the Veranda.

 _Crap…_

About to try and tiptoe back down and find another route back to her room - she paused hearing her name being beckoned.

"Kima! I'm so glad you could join us." The countess' voice rang soundly.

Kima turned, her face flush as she ran her hand through her curled locks, pushing them from her face.

"Uh-good morning Countess." Kima almost squealed.

The Countess smiled. "Please dear, call me Nadia."

 _Call a royal member by their first name? I'm not falling for that..._

"Oh-of course." Kima said softly, smiling tiredly.

Nadia's eyes seemed to be measuring her up again before gesturing for her to sit.

"Please, won't you join me."

Kima took the seat closest to her, sinking into it quickly enough that her knee hit the table, making it jitter slightly.

One of the servants places a plate of sweet pastries in front of her… making her drool at the sheer sight of their golden flakey goodness.

Picking up one of them, she took a large bite - trying desperately not to moan at the fruity centre that filled her mouth.

Her hand reached for a glass of what seemed to be pomegranate juice, she downed the ruby liquid to wetten her throat.

Not noticing Nadia's morbid attention on her as she devoured her food.

"Before I begin - I'd like to know if you've considered my offer and willing to help me catch the Count's murderer...or not."

Sensing the gravity in her tone, Kima looked up, wiping her mouth - seeing the Doctor back at the shop previously, he didn't seem all that menacing.

Her eyes gazed at Portia seeing her look away - worry blatant on her face.

"Yes. I'll help you." the word fell from her lips.

Nadia's eyes gleamed and the corner of her lips curled. "Splendid! I just know my plan will work with you along side me." Kima jumping slightly when Nadia placed a soft hand over hers on the table…

Their eyes met - a question lurking in her red orbs.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind reading the cards again for me." Her voice had that tone of skepticism in it again... _lovely…_

"Of course." Without hesitation, she slipped her hand on her satchel and pulled out the deck placing them on the table as the servants cleared some of the food to make room.

Kima's eyes wondered longingly at the food as it was being dragged away from her - sulking slightly before shuffling the cards and sliding three face down on the table.

Taking a heavy sigh and closing her eyes she hovered her fingers over the cards - even when tired she could hear their voices softly chiming - but one in particular had something to say.

Flicking over the top left card.

"The Emperor." Kima said aloud.

"Oh?" Nadia spoke up - Kima had almost forgotten she was there. "What does he have to say then?" Nadia cooed leaning her chin on one of her hands.

"Ahem - you've proven your intellect, wisdom and ability to rule. Your people no longer hesitate to bow before you. Where there was doubt, you have built trust - and where there was confusion you built order."

Kima paused but didn't look up from the card - clearing her throat.

"When your will is done, the city will sing your praise to the stars and celebrate in your victory."

 _Wow - little cheesy don't you think horn-head?_ Kima thought to herself, scowling at the card slightly.

A lump formed in her throat - seeing the rather flat and unimpressed reaction on Nadia's face.

"I see." Nadia lifted her hand from Kima's on the table - sliding along the cloth before settling in her lap.

Her gaze diverted to Portia. "Portia, please show our guest to her room to change and guide her to the library afterwards. Where her investigation will begin." Nadia stood from her seat regarding Kima for a moment.

"Thank you for humouring me, Kima. I will see you again shortly." Her voice was lower - more...serious.

Kima didn't waste time gathering the cards on the table and shoving them in her satchel before following Portia to her room.

…

As Porta burst the doors open, she continued her praise of Kima's reading.

"That! Was amazing! How do you read them like that!? Do they all have the same meaning - or do you change it to suit the person you're reading for?" She continued her inane questioning.

Kima flushing as she looked to the pile of new clothes on her bed.

"Huh? No...it's more like - they speak to me." That sounded stranger out loud then it did in her head.

Brushing her fingers along the beautiful turquoise silk, she lifted the garment before looking to Portia.

"Is this… for me to change into?"

Portia looked over at Kima as she fluffed the pillows on the bed. "Oh yes! Doesn't Milady have such a fine taste in clothing - she picked this our especially for you!"

Even with Portia's thrilled praise - Kima was finding it hard to get excited over the new garment, or indeed lack of!

"Is this… section supposed to be missing?" Kima held the garment infront of her, the abdomen missing where the top cut, just around the bottom of the bust.

Portia burst into laughter. "It's not missing, it was made that way! Here I'll show you."

Kima suddenly felt exposed as Porta started to help undress her - her whole body tinted with a rose hue when she was stripped down to her undergarments her arms folded across her breast band.

"Hold out your arms for me." Portia instructed - doing just that as she started to wrap the silk around her chest and over her shoulder - relaxing ever so slightly, with each inch of her skin being covered.

Portia's fingers brushed Kima's hips as she started to pull up the baggy pants with exposing slit up the sides, revealing her calves.

Finally, when she was done, she smoothed out any creases and stood back to admire her handy-work.

"There we are - suits you beautifully! Milady's a genius!" She practically squealed.

Kima's eyes caught on to her reflection on the full mirror stood in the corner of the room… she'd never been so exposed! Save for...bathing… and even then - she wore a baggy shirt when around Asra.

"Right, now! Let's head to the Library." Portia weaved her arm with Kima's, dragging her to the door with barely enough time to grab her satchel.

…

They came to a door that barely touched the ceiling but still towered to a height Kima couldn't dream of reaching. Whilst Portia tried to find the key on the chain, Kima's hand slowly traces the intricate carvings of a tree that was whittled into the honey rippled wood. Something strangely familiar about it… almost resembling the tree in the centre of the maze by the fountain.

"Got it!" Portia suddenly cheered, wiggling the key between her fingers and winking before sliding it into the lock and turning.

Kima helped Portia push the doors open, it was clear the room hadn't been touched in a while - noticing vines snapping in the doors wake, until they're finally pushed fully open.

Eyes widening at the sight - it was like something out of a fantasy - the beautiful stained window illuminating the room with soft colours.

Taking a few steps in - she found herself wondering towards the desk in the centre, her hands softly running along the books on the shelves before standing in front of the chair at the desk…

Kima ran her hands over the dusty objects, scrolls, foilio's and books… someone worked in here?

"This is where Jules… I-I mean Doctor Devorak worked. To find a cure for the count." Her voice small and sad as she spoke.

Kima was snapped form her trance looking toward Portia who was sliding a hand up one of the pillars.

"A cure?" Kima looked back down to the desk - noticing now the details sketches of what resembled anatomy and medicinal concoctions.

"The count was sick with the plague - Doctor Devorak and apparently your master, worked here for a time to find a cure for him and the rest of the city that were blighted with the sickness." Portia explained - Kima's eyes looking up at her from under her brow, seeing her fold her arms around herself - as if in pain.

"I'll uh… I'll let you crack on with your investigation. I'll come collect you when Milady requests your audience." And with that, Portia pulled the doors closed with a little less difficulty leaving Kima alone in the room.

…

After what felt like hours, Kima had sifted through almost everything on the desk - pages and pages of possible antidotes - herbal remedies and even magical possibilities - one of them looked like something to do with a blood transfusion…

For some reason, some of the words seemed familiar to her - maybe it was the handwriting.

Picking up one of the scrolls in particular, her finger traced the scribbled lines of text - until she came to a paragraph that was scratched out, a little note next to it reading; 'Wouldn't work!'.

Kima slumped in the chair frowning at the contents of the scroll - the sketch was familiar… an anatomical drawing of sliced Human brain matter. Thinking there was something wrong with her if this didn't disturb her - even the writing, as scribbled as it was, she was able to read it perfectly.

"But why…?" She mumbled to herself.

The sound of the doors suddenly creaking open made her jump out of the chair, and for some reason, thinking on impulse - shoved the scroll she was holding in her satchel.

Portia's silhouette was stood in the doorway as the gold light from the palace beamed behind her.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Milady wishes to see you." Portia said breathlessly.

Kima pulled herself away from the desk before walking towards the doors, helping Portia pull them closed once more - watching her lock it with her key.

…

Portia lead Kima back out onto the veranda from this morning - the sky darkening with an early evening glow.

 _How long was I in there for?_

"Ah-Kima, excellent you're here." The Countess welcomed warmly. "Then we can begin."

Kima's eyes dated back and forth. "Begin?"

Nadia's lips curled slightly. "After your little reading this morning - I will admit it left me somewhat...disappointed."

Kima's expression went blank at her words. _Everyone's a critic..._

"I want so desperately want to believe you're not in this deal for personal gain. So I have devised a sort of game to test your skills." Nadia snapped her fingers, and gestured for Kima to follow her gaze into the gardens.

Kima spotted what looked like two people dressed as animals; one a deer and the other a hare, running to the beginning of the maze…

 _I don't like where this is going…_

"One of these guards - who I believe were quite rude to you at the gates." Her judgemental gaze fixated on the two men dressed up - watching them sink at her words.

Kima remembered - but she kind of got her own back when proving them she knew the code… this was… unnecessary - but her better judgement advised her not to say anything.

"One of them has your Emperor Tarot Card." Nadia's tone lifted gleefully.

Kima's eyes widened about to reach for her satchel to check - when she remembered she'd shoved a scroll in there from the library in there.

Remembering vividly scooping up the cards from the table this morning but… oh-wait!

 _When she slid her hand from mine - she must have swiped the card! Ah, sneaky witch…_

Kima held back a frown in Nadia's direction looking back down at the guards.

"I see… and I'm supposed to retrieve it?" Kima's tone flat with irritation.

"Quite right. Before the day is out." She confirmed playfully.

Kima's eyes snapped to the countess.

 _Before the day is out!? It's already early evening!?_

She was becoming increasingly irritated, not to mention stealing one of Astra's cards… was she not co-operating enough!? Now she had to test her?

"On my mark - the guards will start into the maze and you will pursue them. Should you fail - you are free to go. But I highly recommend you don't." Her words seemed almost bitter towards the end of her sentence.

 _Vampire eels… blood-eyed hounds… a creepy goat ghost and a manipulative countess… yep this had 'Nightmare' written all over it!_

Before Kima had a moment to compose herself, her finger snapped once more and the guards darted for the maze.

"I suggest you start running." Nadia spoke with gravity in her tone.

 _She's completely serious about this isn't she?_

Kima darted for the spiral staircase and started for the maze.

…

When she reached the entrance, she could see two deer-like horns sticking out from the top of the hedge maze… she smirked - heading in his direction.

She let her feet guide her - trying to feel a flicker of the Emperor card's spirit… but nothing…

She rounded a corner seeing the deer horns close by stomping on the gravel and grinning. "Ah-ha!" She cheered… but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Blast!" She hissed sinking back against the hedge - leaning her head back, expecting soft fern to cushion her scalp - but instead thumped against something hard and wooden.

"Ow…"

Kima's eyes flashed open turning round as she hand clawed at the hedge seeing a handle…

 _Could he have gone through here?_

Looking back and forth around the maze - it seemed rather likely - he was right here…

With a soft clunk, she twisted the metal handle down, the door stiffly opening.

Her eyes widen at the sight of a valley stretching steeply down to the edge of the city - did the deer go this way… does it matter?

Kima wasn't sure whether to go through or not - but the sweet cooling air screamed through the opening - curling around, practically pushing her through the wooden door frame.

She didn't need anymore of an invitation, a smile spreading across her lips she sprinted through - the door slamming closed behind her as she practically rolled down the valley toward a stone wall.

She couldn't help a small giggle escape her lips, her hair whisking behind her from the sheer speed she was going - either this was where the Deer went… or she was FREE!

…

By the time she got to the bottom, the sky started to darken.

Running a hand along the stone wall at the bottom of the valley, she spotted an area she could climb to get over it.

Treading carefully, taking small footfalls up the poorly stacked stones, until finally, reaching the top. Recognising the area... though still unable to see the shop; Kima whisked a leg over the top ready to come back down, but her breath caught on her throat when her foot slipped on one of the stones.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she painfully anticipated the collision of her back on the hard stone.

"Oof!" She grunted, feeling something cradling the the bare skin of her back and behind her knees.

Bravely opening one of her eyes - her heart, constricted at the sight of a familiar silver eye hooded under a thickly cocked brow and a toothy grin between rosen lips.

"Just dropping in?" A teasing tone caused Kima's face to pinken.

"D-Doctor Jules?"


	4. The Emperor - Night Julian

**Chapter 4: The Emperor - Julian**

There was a small silence between them as they awkwardly stared at each other - Kima's eyes darted side to side, wondering when he was going to let her down…

"Uh…" Kima started feeling the Doctor's chest bounce with a short chuckle - before finally setting her down on her feet.

Her hand fisting in his loose fitted shirt as she regained her balance - eyes catching his silver one gazing down at her. Instantly releasing his shirt, she felt his hand slid from her bare back, the cool leather making her shiver.

"Thank you…" Kima said softly taking a small step to pass him but was cut short when he leant against the wall caging her in his shadow.

"Aren't runaway's supposed to be sneaking out of the city, rather than in?" His low teasing tone catches Kima off guard his grin widening and his eyebrows bouncing, in a manner that makes her stifle a chuckle.

Composing herself she blew a strand of hair from her face. "What makes you think I'm a runaway?" She teased back, clutching her satchel, remembering the scroll she had inside.

 _This could actually be a good opportunity to ask him about it..._

Thinking she had the upper hand here - her resolve shook when she felt one of the Doctor's gloved hands reach toward her ear and softly slide something from her hair.

He twisted a small bramble between his finger and thumb in front of her, cocking his brow with a knowing grin.

"Escaping down the valley from the Palace maze? Great minds think alike…" He half purred.

Kima flushed but her mind reeled - _did that mean he'd escaped the palace garden that way too...interesting._

Sighing heavily, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved to be out of there, that WOMAN was intense as hell.

"Maybe…" She muttered hearing the Doctor's theatrical chuckle, lifting away from the wall, hands on his hips.

The sight was like a cheesy villain cackling on a theatre stage - a smirk forming on her lips at the thought.

She watched him run a hand through the amber locks that hung over his eye-patch.

"I know that look - the palace can be...intense." His face sinking slightly - thoughts rushing across his face.

Another silence passes between them, Kima noticing a tavern behind him - 'The Rowdy Raven', the name reminding her significantly of the raven that hovered above him at the market yesterday.

"Oh! That reminds me. Thank you - for the apple yesterday." Kima suddenly blurted out, swallowing hard when the Doctor's laugh suddenly stopped, his eye wide for a moment as if shocked I'd figure out it was him…

A sudden flush graced his cheeks. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He muttered, folding his arms and averting his gaze.

Kima smirked. "The Merchant described my 'friend' to be - and I quote - 'Mad as a box of frogs'." She pitched her tone to mimic a grumpy old man. Seeing a faint smile on the doctor's lips behind that curtain of amber curls.

"Did he now?" He muttered.

Kima smirked patting his chest softly in a - more than friendly manner. "Don't take it too personally - I would have said something much more offensive." She teased - noticing a soft hue on his cheeks and his bottom lip dipped, teeth pinched at it.

His gaze turned to her revealing an incorrigible grin, brow arched. "Now _that_ , I have to hear." He teased lowly.

Kima folded her lips into a seam. "My lips are sealed." Making a small motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

The Doctor chuckled before moving to the side and gesturing dramatically to the Tavern behind him.

"Well then perhaps a few drinks, will help loosen your tongue." His purred voice was more then a little inviting.

Biting her bottom lip, Kima walked past him towards the Tavern. "I suppose you do owe me for breaking and entering the shop last night." Her voice soft - walking backwards towards the tavern - seeing him flush once more, rubbing the back of his neck.

Only a few strides of his long slender legs - and he caught up with her at the door pushing it open, and flourishing a bow, his eye hooded and grin wide from under a curtain of amber.

Kima grinned shaking her head when she walked past him - he was an eccentric alright.

Taking in her surroundings, she was distracted by the warm light and jolly tunes that illuminated the small tavern - the bottles of 'poison' lined the back wall behind the bar.

 _I've never had alcohol in my life… at least as far as I can remember - this was going to be interesting._

Doctor Jules had obviously noticed her glancing at the bottles behind the bar, feeling a hand on her shoulder, leaning round to catch her gaze.

"So, what's your poison?" He half purred - watching Kima cocking her head at the liquors.

"I have no idea…" She mumbled biting her lip in slight embarrassment - feeling like a complete tavern virgin…

The Doctor merely grinned with an enthusiastic gleam in his eye. "In that case, leave it to me! Why don't you settle in that booth over there." He pointed to where he'd obviously been sitting for a while - the table littered with tankards.

Kima settled into the chair closest to the window looking down at her satchel in her lap - lifting the lip and pulling out the scroll she'd taken from the Library. Gazing at the Doctor at the bar, ordering the drinks - wondering his reaction when she asked him about it… hopefully he wouldn't leg-it, she'd done enough running for one day.

She was snapped from thought, when tankards were rested on the table, one of them being pushed towards her.

"Here we go! Drink up! It's...huh - what's that?"

Kima opened her mouth to explain before he snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!" She chirped - getting that deep grin of his in return.

"You were clutching it pretty tightly - is it a _lewd_ sketch?" He teased making Kima flush slightly.

"Why don't you tell me?" She said casually lifting the tankard he'd slid over to her, looking into the exoticly colour liquid - it looked...dangerous…

Shrugging, she lifted it to her lips - the sweet and bitter alcohol touching her tongue, made her pupils dilate and before she knew it, she'd downing the entire thing!

Sighing heavily, slamming the empty tankard on the table - she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Eyes darting to the doctor seeing him looking at the scroll; his face looking deathly, as if he'd seen a ghost.

 _Well at least he hadn't bolted…_

"Do you recognise it?" Her voice spoke softly, due to the sensitive atmosphere that was brewing at the table.

When he didn't look up from the page, she cocked her head to the side. "It's a slice of a human brain isn't it?"

That caught her attention - his eyes snapping to her with bewilderment.

"I'm surprised you could make out my chicken-scratch." His lips twitching into a fleeting smile - his eyes returning to the page.

"Where did you find this?" His voice lowering an octave or two.

Kima ran a hand through her hair. "On your desk - in the Library - at the Palace."

"Hmm."

"It looked...familiar - I'm not sure why I took it." Kima's eyes darted left and right, daringly landing on the doctor, noticing him staring at her in slight confusion before returning to the scroll.

There was a long silence, Kima tapping on her tankard with her fingernails, giving him as much time as he needed.

She took a few glances at the Doctor - he was bathed in the soft light of the candle on the table - he looked tranquil - deep in thought...harmless…

The sound of rolling paper in leather gloves broke the tension, seeing him looking directly at her as he handed the scroll back.

"You got it from the Palace? You should take it back when you can, trust me - they'll notice it's gone." He commented dryly as Kima slipped the scroll from his gloved hand and gently placed it back in her beg. Since watching him sit there, deciphering it … it became much more sentimental and delicate.

Kima watched him drain his tankard, her eyes drawn to his long slender neck; rolling as he drank. A bead of golden liquid running from the corner of his rosen lips, Kima's eyes following the motion - rolling down his jaw.

She was snapped from her trance when he slammed the empty tankard on the table grunting and wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

Kima noticed his eye glancing to the crowd forming around a pair of crones playing a card game… a thought suddenly popping into her head.

Reaching into her satchel - she pulled out an old pack of playing cards smirking, placing them on the table - catching his attention.

"You seem like you could use the distraction, Doctor - wanna play?" Kima cocked a smirk, a lock of curled hair slipped over one of her hooded eyes.

It seemed to work - the Doctor's expression curled into that animated grin.

"A woman after my own heart - I'll warn you, I don't play fair." He teased - Kima reaching for the deck and shuffling the cards expertly.

"Consider me warned - besides, I won a game against a card-shark once. I think I can handle myself." She purred proudly.

She enjoyed she low chuckle that emanated from his chest - watching his gloved hand sweep up the cards she'd delt him.

Kima did the same, placing the rest of the cards to the side.

"So - I'm not clapped in irons… and I doubt you came all this way just to see me cheat at cards..." His brow wiggled in her direction, a blush tinting the tips of her ears.

"Do I not strike you as a murderer?" His voice lowered with gravity - even when still smirking. He discarded a card and picked one up from the deck.

Kima did the same. "Hmm - you strike me as the, theatrical type. Maybe you staged the whole thing… who knows." She teased seeing a small hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"As much as I would like to admit, falling into your manly embrace on purpose… it's a long story. Needless to say - I'm glad I found a way out of that place…" She scowled a little at her last words.

"Hoho! I feel a rant coming on…" He chuckled - discarding another card and picking up.

Kima grunted frowning slightly. "I don't get that...that _WOMAN!_ She came gallivanting into the shop late at night, desperately seeking help… makes me walk a day's journey to her ffff-fun fortress... dresses me up in this!" She gestured to her new attire - seeing a flush on the Doctor's face, his eyes trailing her upper body.

"Then! Steals one of my Tarot cards and makes me chase two guards dressed as animals! What in flaming HELL!" She cried out, flailing her arms about - she was pretty sure she showed him her hand…

She slammed the cards on the table and folded her arms grumbling.

The Doctor was silent for a moment before bursting into a boustrous chuckle - gluing his palm over his eye patch and lacing fingers in amber locks - throwing his head back.

"And you called me theatrical!" He teased still chuckling.

Kima couldn't help feeling the corner of her lips curl slightly, his chuckle was infectious.

"Ohho-ho! Oh, I love it… I guess that place makes everyone feel the same way…" He sighed heavily coming down from his high.

For some reason those words carried weight - _what exactly happened to him back at the palace? He was working there - was he badly treated? Something didn't add up…_

They shared a lingering glance and a small knowing silence - something in the doctor's eyes made her feel very significant, like he'd not had anyone to talk to in a long time…

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something - but was cut off by a sharp squark from the window. The raven from earlier at the market, came flying in - making circles around the tavern rafters.

The door burst open, a panting. "Guards! Guards are close by!" He hissed a breathless warning.

Kima had barely enough time to process what was going on, before she was scooped up from her chair - pressed tightly to the Doctor's chest as he ushered her towards a different way out.

He burst through the door, his head frantically sweeping the narrow alley before pulling Kima out into the shadows - his hands gripping her upper arms.

"Alright, follow this alley up to the end, then take a left, a sharp right and you'll come to a round street. It'll take you back to the market, you know your way from there right?" He rambled quickly, still keeping his narrow gaze up and down the alley.

Kima just nodded, feeling his tight grip on her upper shoulders loosen.

"Alright, good luck." He spun her round and gave her an encouraging jolt.

She stumbled slightly on the wet cobblestone - it had obviously been raining… how long was she in there for?

Kima turned to see the Doctor had already gone… _typical…_

 _Now I've lost my deck of playing cards…_

She groaned - it really wasn't her day today.

…

Following the Doctor's directions, Kima was panting by the time she reached the round street, looking back over her shoulder hearing footfalls.

She rounded the corner and let out an 'Oof!' when she smacked into something sturdy and hard…

Unable to stop herself from tumbling backwards - ricocheting from the collision and landing in a puddle.

Looking up whilst rubbing her backside, she noticed a figure looming over her - along with long ears above their head.

Her eyes widened.

"No way!" She chimned, he was about to sprint into a run - but Kima swiped her leg, knocking him off balance watching him land on the ground with a thud.

Kima didn't waste tim,e pinning him.

"Sorry…" She winced apologetically.

Suddenly, a carriage door swung open, the alley illuminated with a soft orange glow; cascading a silhouette.

"Kima!?" Portia's shocked voice echoed.

"Portia…?" Kima flushed suddenly, realising the position she'd gotten herself into, instantly jumping up and helping the guard.

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough - Nadia's head poked round from inside the carriage, her gaze falling on Kima and the guard.

"Kima! How did you…?" Nadia started, staring shockingly at the pair.

"I-uh…" Kima wasn't sure what to say.

"She came from down there." Portia pointed down the alley from which she'd come from.

Nadia stood from the carriage. "Incredible - we'd only just arrived - after looking for a place to hide…"

Portia came out of the carriage and walking up to Kima, brushing her down and ushering her into the carriage.

Kima and the guard shared a glance, seeing both wonder and a soft flush under that mask he was wearing.

"Ludo, take us back to the palace." Nadia requested before sliding into the carriage closing the door.

Kima settled into the cushioned seat beside Portia sighing heavily - _so tired…_

The carriage jolted before falling in a soft rocking motion, Kima was both pleased and apprehensive about going back to the palace.

Feeling Nadia's delighted gaze, caused her to shift side to side uncomfortably.

"I have to say Kima, you've exceeded my expectations completely - which is rather rare." Nadia said softly with a radiant smile.

 _Well that's new..._

Nadia slipped a hand into the fold of her shaul and withdrew something flat; wrapped in a silk cloth and thin ribbon - handing it to Kima.

Her heart jumped into her throat - was it really…?

Slipping the ribbon free of the thin parcel and unravelling the cloth - she sighed with relief at the sight of the Emperor card, staring back at her.

"Thank goodness…" She sighed under her breathe - clearly catching Nadia's attention.

"I-apologise, this must have been very trying for you. But I had to be sure - and you've proven yourself beyond what I could have foretold." Her voice warm and swelling with pride.

Kima brought the rest of the deck out before sliding the Emperor with the others… feeling complete once again - unable to get the sensation of of her mind that the deck was laughing at her foolishness.

 _Hush you lot!_

Without realising it - Kima noticed Nadia's mouth was still moving - tuning in towards the end of her praising speech.

"- and a bath, if you'll agree to one…" Her face turned up in disgust then.

Possibly the smell of the tavern lingering on her garments and the brambles still scattered in her hair, was an obvious clue that she'd had a long day…

Feeling Portia softly plucking out bits of the valley she'd run through - out of her hair.

…

By the time they reached the palace - it was already dawn, light of the rising sun trickled in through the window; stirring Kima from her slumber.

When the carriage came to a stop, she stretched her arms and yawned - her eyes barely open when hands gripped her arms, dragging her from the carriage.

Sleep threatened to claim her once more, suddenly being carried off towards the palace.

Each time her eyes blinked, she found herself deeper and deeper into the castle, until finally - she was staring out of a open ledge between two pillar. The light of morning, warming the room and shimmering across the surface of the water in the large marble tub embedded in the floor.

"Huh...how did I get - Gah!" Hands started to unravel the garments she was wrapped in.

"Hey-hey-hey! I can undress myseee-yah!" The last of her garments were swiped from her body, causing her to fall backwards into the tub of scented water.

Bursting from the surface for air, she felt the instant irritation melt away… sinking into the water until she was nothing more than a pair of eyes glaring over the surface.

Thoughts contort and swirl in her mind, thinking of today - thinking of Doctor Jules; bathed in the warm light of the tavern. The sound of his laughter - he was - melodramatic, sure! But a killer?

 _Guess anything's possible…_

"Ahem." Portia's soft voice sounded from the doorway - clearing her throat and holding a bundle of clothes - new clothes…

The top of Kima's head slowly started to reel toward the back of the bathtub - _I am not getting into another ridiculous outfit…_

Portia obviously caught on to her reluctance and smirked.

"We can either do this the easy way - or the hard way." Her voice slightly playful before gesturing to the two same servants that had disrobed her swiftly before.

Kima's eyes narrowed before swimming back towards Portia, reaching for a towel before emerging up the steps from the tub.

"Fine…" She gritted out - wrapping herself as tightly as possible in the soft white sheet.

"Atta-girl!" Portia grinned, placing the clothes on a chair, gesturing for the servants to give her some privacy - following suit, she left the room too, closing the door.

Kima just sighed, picking up the clothes with dread - her eyes widening and brow cocking at the sight.

They were just as she expected - the fabric was so soft, delicate even, glittering in her hands. But it was far too...little fabric to be called clothes.

Not wishing to be manhandled again - she bit her tongue and started to get dressed.

The top was pretty similar to the last one, save for the incredible low back to it - and the leggings were still baggy, but shorter, coming to her knees, the slits up the side revealing her thighs…

Kima finished was a flourish of a soft thin scarf that went around her neck and dangled down her back.

Taking a deep breath before pushing on the large door and exiting into the hallway.

"You look amazing!" Portia's voice cheered from beside the doorway, making Kima's heart leep into her throat.

"Holy Hermit!" A hand clutched to her poor heart _\- this woman was everywhere!_

"Oops! Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump there. Milady is waiting for you in the dining room." Portia gestured gently down the corridor - lacing her arm with Kima's. Talking her ear off about how she managed to find the carriage last night.

Kima thought it best not to mention how she got out...or her relief when she thought she was free.

…

Dining with Nadia was much less intense then the first time she'd arrived at the palace. Kindly inviting the guards to join them for the meal, noticing rather awkward glances from one of them - clearly the one she'd knocked to the ground last night.

 _I should probably apologise for that if I bump into him again…_

Nadia didn't mention it, so he must not have mentioned it to her either.

She spoke of her plan today - to go out into the city plaza and announce the Masquerade to the public. Kima could only think of checking up on the shop or at least seeing is perhaps Asra had returned…

Since she couldn't feel faust anywhere anymore, she must have returned to Asra…

Nadia continued to talk of what would become of the good Doctor when they caught him - Kima couldn't sit still through the conversation… after last night, she found it difficult to feel any kind of motivation to capture him.

There must have been more to this, there has to be… it can't just be so black and white - if she was going to investigate, she'd find the truth of what happened. The image of the doctor hanging… creating a hollow sensation in her chest.


	5. The Hierophant

**Chapter 5: The Hierophant**

Kima left the palace with Portia and a handful of servants into the city - the carriage come to a halt at the marketplace not far from where her shop was.

Portia opened the door letting Kima slip out.

"Try to be in the plaza by noon for the announcement - I'll try to find you closer to the time." Portia smiled softly before closing the door.

It was sweet of her to let her go check on the shop - maybe she'd even have some time to grab a different set of clothes…

…

The closer she got to the shop, the more relaxed and at ease she felt - remembering something she'd forgotten to pick up which would actually help quite a bit with her investigation.

She rounded a shaded corner, running a hand along the cobblestone wall of a neighbouring building - smiling brightly at the sight of the shop door.

Running towards what she called home, she dipped her hand in her satchel to retrieve the key.

But when she leant on the door, it was already ajar - thinking it was Asra not locking the door again she smirked walking in.

"Asra! Are you home?" Kima called out, putting her satchel on the glass display case before looking around.

She went upstairs - but still no Asra… Sighing heavily, she walked to her room and pulled a draw out by her bed. Picking up a small sketch folio she used to doodle in and a tin of charcoal. Shoving them into her satchel, she started back down into the shop - feeling a little down that Asra was nowhere to be seen…

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, it suddenly dawned on her… if Asra wasn't the one who opened the door, then who was?

Kima's eyes caught onto a silhouette that was dramatically sneaking their way towards the front door.

Doctor Devorak…

Kima rested a hand on her cocked hip, giving him an unimpressed look that made the Doctor's cheeks flush.

"Er-knock-knock?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Kima smirked. "How did you get in - and how long have you been here…?" Her tone low and scolding.

She watched the good doctor shift from foot to foot, looking like a guilty puppy-dog...it was adorable, actually.

"Well I - I was here when you arrived… aaaand I have a key." He pulled out the small key, dangling it between his fingers - that grin on his face was infectious.

"Death's-boney-ass! How did you even get a key?"

"He - he never told - ah…" He flushed suddenly - running a hand through his hair before grinning knowingly.

"Why don't you ask your Master that, when you see him."

Kima rose a brow at that - so Asra, working with the doctor at the palace was true? But why did he come here - and why did he need a key? So many questions… she started to rub her temples.

"Ugh...ok…" Kima grunted walking toward him and placing her satchel on the glass display case - she could feel the Doctor's gaze on her with small bewilderment.

"Can I ask what you were looking for?" Kima leant against the glass side, folding her arms under her chest.

The Doctor looked almost offended. "I'm no thief - if that's what you're implying? Though I have been known to steal the spotlight every now and then…"

Kima rolled her eyes - incorrigible…

"Ah, but you won't believe me based on my word alone, huh?" He started to disrobe - Kima kept her eyes on his as he pulled off his coat and waist jacket with a dramatic flourish.

Holding out his arms in a submissive manner.

"I'll submit to a strip-search, go ahead… you won't find anything-" His voice paused and his face flustered when Kima started to run her bare hands up his chest - no hesitation.

"Uh…" He mumbled - his eyes wide in shock, feeling literally no space between them as she explored his torso.

"I didn't actually think you'd...Ah~" Kima slid her fingers under the loose shirt and along his shoulders to his throat, feeling him swallow under her fingertips.

"You know I-uh...never got your name." The Doctor suddenly sputtered, obviously trying to change the subject.

"And why pray-tell, should I tell you my name?" She purred playfully, her eyes focused on her hands exploring his stomach.

She could feel each muscle spasm under her touch - he swallowed again.

"Well - I usually like to know the name of someone, before it's 'all hands on deck'…" He chuckled awkwardly.

Kima smirked running her fingers over hips - feeling something familiar, cocking a brow before looking up at him, a smirk on her lips as she slid her hand into his pocket.

"Speaking of 'decks'." She purred sliding her playing card deck from his pocket.

"I-well...I did plan on returning them to you…" The Doctor stuttered rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe you." She purred - feeling the Doctor stiffen.

"Really?"

"No…" She teased.

There was a soft silence between them, she started to round him keeping a hand on his waist - sliding around to his back.

"Kima."

"What?" The doctor tried to turn to see her behind him - but she twisted him back into place. She could have sworn she hear him moan.

"My name is Kima."

"Oh… That's actually a really nice name."

"You sound surprised." Kima teased.

"No - I…" Before he could continue, this time he really did let out a soft moan, as Kima ran her hands down his spine - feeling him arch into her touch.

"Why don't you tell me what you were really looking for, Doctor?" She said softly rounding back to his front eyeing him cautiously.

He inhaled sharply - his eye darting around before sighing heavily. "I was - looking for answers."

"From Asra?" Kima probed - the doctor avoided her gaze, keeping quiet until she slid a hand across his hips and ghosted over his front, feeling him jolt.

"Gah - yes!" He blurted - biting his lip and blushing, practically withering on the spot.

"Thought so…" Kima purred, a deep smirk curling her lips.

"You're uh - pretty good at the whole interrogation thing...Ahem, are you done?"

She realised, her hands were still on him, before pulling them away - a little startled at her own forwardness.

He started to pull on his jacket and coat again his face still brightly hued, she couldn't help biting her lip behind a curtain of hair, watching him dress. Her fingers still tingling, remembering the soft sensation of his cool almost marble-like skin.

"Well now! This was fun, but I'm sure you've got a lot to do today." He paused heading for the door.

"Listen - you seem like a good person, so a word of advice." Kima saw his eye over the tall collar of his coat.

"Your… Master - well he's wrapped in mystery, no one can really say what his motives are. Just be careful around him." His tone low and serious before he turned with a flourish, bowing slightly - dramatically in fact…

"And please - call me Julian." His grin gleaming in the dark - his eye illuminated by the lamp highlighting his features making him look - deviant.

Kima opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and the bell ringing like crazy.

Stifling a laugh when the door whacked Julian's backside, knocking him forward almost tumbling flat on his face.

"Kima! I found your Sh- ILYA!" Portia's voice pierced through the shop, her eyes glued on Julian.

 _Ilya?_

"Pasha! How did you - Gah!" Julian exclaimed as he was pulled down to Portia's height by his ear.

"What are you doing out in the open! You should be in hiding! Do you want to get caught!?" She exclaimed.

 _She'll probably attract more attention screaming like that…_

"Pasha - I'm sorry I…" Julian didn't get a single word in before he was ushered out of the shop. Portia giving Kima a fleeting glance.

"I'll - uh see you in the plaza!" She called before they both left - leaving Kima alone in the shop… rubbing her temples.

"So. Many. Questions!"

…

Kima thought it best to wait a little while before heading for the Plaza, she'd made herself a cup of Jasmine tea - unable to get the image of Julian all flustered out of her head.

And Portia - were they, related - or… they did look alike when she thought about it.

That would explain her reaction to the sound of him being hanged… and what just happened - it was more than familiar behaviour. There was so much going on here she didn't understand - Julian and Astra, there were questions there, Julian and Portia, and this whole affair with the murder of the count.

After soothing her headache with tea, Kima started for the city plaza in time for the announcement. She was unconsciously looking out for Portia and Julian.

"I wonder where they - Oof?"

Something solidly built and warm collided into her - or rather, she collided into it. Something cradled her from falling backwards, her eyes opening to see two large green eyes shy avoiding her gaze.

"Er - Sorry, about that." Kima stuttered - a little caught off guard by the sheer size of the man she'd run into. Her eyes caught on to the heavy-looking chain that hung from his neck and shaggy cloth, curtaining his face.

Feeling large hand fall away from her back - a weight lifting from her form, she took a step back eyeing him carefully.

"Are-are you alright? Do you need help?" She asked softly, taking in his current state, he looked like he'd been through rough times.

His eyes dart from side to side before holding out his hand - there was a small pouch in his palm.

"Is-is this for me?" She asked softly, watching his eyes close - nodding.

Kima noticed his impatience, pushing his hand a little closer, waiting for her to take it. Her fingers cupped the pouch on a string - rolling the soft leather in her fingers.

It felt like crushed herbs and...Myrrh? Myrrh was usually used for protection spells, remembering what Asra had told her.

"What is it?" When she looked back up - he was gone. Her brow knitted, pulling the pouch string over her head, she started down the alley where he must have gone.

…

Kima found her way back to the marketplace - looking up and down the frantically busy street, she finally saw the lumbering figure from before, making their way down the street in the shadows of the stalls.

Avoiding the thick traffic, she followed him, noticing he'd looked back and spotted her - his pace hastening.

"Wait!" Kima called, but over the sound of merchants boasting and carts heavy with fruit rolling over cobblestone - her voice barely made an echo.

The figure rounded a corner ahead, finally catching up to him, seeing him stood in the middle of the empty alley, his back to her.

"Go away." The figure grumbled lowly.

Panting, Kima rested her hands on her knees. "I - just wanted...to say thank you." She struggled between breaths.

The figure's shoulders squared before they turned around - Kima could swear his cheeks flooded with a soft hue.

Finally catching her breath, she stood looking up at him with a soft smile.

"For the pouch, it's a protection spell isn't it?"

The figure just looked away, his lips dropping into an unsure grimace - he looked unsure. Kima couldn't quite understand - why he'd given it to her…

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but can I ask why you gave it to me?" She kept her tone light and friendly.

His large shoulders rose and sagged in a sort of a shrug.

"I was asked to."

Kima's brow shot up.

"You were asked to? By who?"

He looked away again - a hue on his cheeks once more, a long moment of silence stretching between them.

"Asra." He finally grumbled, his eyes darting to her.

"Asra? You know Asra?" Her voice sounded more startled then she'd expected.

"He's my only friend."

That was unexpected… Kima smiled softly.

"I'd say I can relate, but I have a feeling my story doesn't compare to yours." She said softly.

Something like a small smile curled the corners of his lips - Kima opened her mouth to say something. But was cut off by the sound of a cart falling over - broken wood and rolling fruit made a racket in the street.

Kima turned to see people chasing apples across the alley entrance, she should probably go help.

The sound of heavy footfalls forced her to regard the figure once more behind her...but he was already gone…

…

Kima pegged it to catch up with Portia at the plaza… by the time she reached the centre, the crowd was dispersing.

"Kima!" Portia's voice sounded distant - turning to see her sprinting over.

"Portia - I'm… sorry I missed the announcement. I, er, got a little distracted…" Kima shrugged, technically it was true.

She was snapped from thought, feeling Portia linking an arm with hers.

"Come on, let's head back to the palace - milady wants you to meet her courtiers." Portia chimed.

…

Kima was storming down the hall of the palace, cursing under her breathe - her clothes were soaked in wine. The meeting with Nadia's courtiers did not go well…

"Son of a - mother's - fool…" Kima grumbled heading to the room her 'majesty' had kindly let her use.

This was not fun…

She could hear footsteps rushing towards her, a blur of red as Portia caught up panting beside Kima.

"Kima! Are you alright? I know those… buffoons can be a little overwhelming at times. They're not my favourite people either, they smell like dust - and ham." Portia snorted.

Kima was too fumed to even take in her words.

"No-no it was my fault, I subconsciously made that son-of-a…" She paused going back to grumbling again.

Portia smirked a little before taking her hand. "Come on - how about we get you some new clothes?"

Kima glared at her. "I'm guessing there's no chance of me getting my old clothes back?"

Portia beamed at her. "We burnt them."

Kima's eyes widened. "You what!?"

Portia just chortled. "I'm kidding! Look at your face! They're back in your room - we just washed them."

Kima paused walking for a moment letting Portai trot on rather proud of her so-called 'joke'.

"I hate this place…" Kima grumbled before following after Portia.

…

Feeling far more comfortable in her original clothing, her favourite leggings and shaggy pullover that fell over her left shoulder.

Kima headed down to the fountains in the palace gardens, being careful to avoid anyone seeing her - she was not in the mood for royal company right now.

She hoped she would be able to make contact with Asra again, feeling Faust slighter around the back of her neck peeping out of her pullover.

"There you are? Where have you been hiding?" Kima slid her finger along her forehead watching her eyes close at the soft contact.

"Sure could have used you earlier… " Kima grumbled with a soft smile.

Perching herself on the fountain side, she stared down in the water, letting her fingers graze the surface waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, she fell asleep, resting her head on her arms folded over the lip of the fountain - soft flicking of Faust's tongue lapping at her cheek woke her.

Shielding her eyes from the bright light coming from the water surface.

"Kima! You're here again?" A familiar voice sounded - echoing from the watery void.

Kima noticed Asra's reflection start to appear in the ripples. "Asra!" She beamed down leaning over the fountain edge.

The sight of his warm smile made her feel like she was at home again. "Aw, I'm so glad to see you - today has been… weird - weird and terrible!" She groaned.

Asra chuckled softly. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Kima smirked. "I'd rather you tell me what you've been up to."

Asra's face fell slightly. "Nothing interesting trust me…"

There was a soft silence between them before Kima decided to break it with a brave question.

"Asra, who is Julian to you?"

Asra seemed caught off guard by the question, a hue on his cheeks and avoiding eye contact.

"It's just… I bumped into him again today, he uh…" **_Hmm probably shouldn't tell him about Julian breaking and entering…_**

"He mentioned he was looking for you…" Kima continued.

Another silence filled the cool evening air.

"Well - we've known each other for a while now. We were friends until it became something I couldn't be apart of... " Asra explained.

Kima just looked down at Asra blankly. "You were lovers."

Asra's eyes widened and his cheeks hued. "Wha - you… you're very forward when I'm not actually around you huh?" He chuckled softly.

Kima shrugged. "It was just a guess - but you kinda confirmed my suspicions."

Asra ran a hand through his white locks, his bangs curtaining his eyes them.

"Who am I to you?" She asked softly - a little shocked as to how easily that question fell from her lips.

Asra seemed just as surprised.

"Who are you… to me?" Asra repeated.

Kima kept her gaze on his reflection - feeling a little guilty for opening her gob.

"It's just - you told me not to call you master anymore… in fact, every time I use it - I can see something in your face like, it hurts you." She paused seeing his head hang a little as if trying to hide his emotions.

"All of my memories start with waking up to you - putting it lightly, you're practically my world. I'm not trying to put you on the spot - but I…" she sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

For some reason that seemed to make Asra jolt slightly, his head snapping up to look at Kima.

"No… no don't - don't apologise, you deserve to know and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so closed off about it but I - I just don't want to hurt you." Asra explained.

Kima felt her chest tighten slightly. "Oh."

"Wait! No - I didn't mean…" Asra's reflection started to tremble and bend.

Kima sooted back from the fountain a little as the water rose and ripple into Asra's form… a full-blown reflection of him shimmering in water form.

"Asra…"

He held out a hand helping Kima up from the grass - his hand cool to the touch, magical.

Kima's eyes didn't leave his as they stood there in the gardens.

"Kima - what I mean is, every time I tell you how I feel it seems to hurt you - and then you forgot it." He smiled warmly, resting a cool hand on his cheek.

"I'm selfish to want to tell you again and again - knowing what it'll put you through… because, Kima. I - I love…" Asra's words came to a halt at the sound of barking.

Kima jolted. "Those hell-hounds!" She hissed.

Asra smiled warmly. "I should go - but I'll be back soon, I promise." His shimmering water reflection leant in to press his lips to her forehead.

His form blurred and collapsed back into the fountain - rejoining the swirling water.

Kima felt Faust slither out of her pull-over collar and coiled under her chin in the form of a nuzzle.

She was left there in the gardens stood flushed and confused… Exhaustion from the day's events suddenly came done on her like a ton of bricks as she started back to her room - Asra's words lingering in her mind.


End file.
